Il hait les fêtes
by Auvi
Summary: Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre : voilà mon cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Bayas. on ne rit pas de mon énorme retard ! Un résumé de la fic ? Rodney passe une mauvaise journée. Petit clin d'oeil à Je hais les couples


**Titre : Il hait les fêtes.**

**Résumé : Rodney passe une mauvaise journée... Peut être vu comme une suite de "Je hais les couples", j'y fais un petit clin d****'œil.**

**Saison : 2, après Inferno.**

**Pairing : McShepp, hé oui, c'est pour Bayas.**

**Rating : K.**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre, cette histoire est à moi et je l'offre à Bayas pour son anniversaire. (oui, suis en retard et alors ? Mieux vaut tard que jamais dit-on)**

**Note : a vu la vraie Bayas, a vu la vraie Bayas... ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer. Encore bon anniversaire (très très en retard, je sais) et tout pleins de bonnes choses. Bizzzz !**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Il était en train de passer la pire journée de sa vie. Oui, la pire. Même être coincé dans un volcan en pleine éruption avait été moins pénible que cette journée. Même la mission sur la planète infestée de gamin avait été plus agréable.

Et le pire dans cette journée foooormidable ? Et bien c'est qu'elle n'était pas terminée. Noooon madame. Il y avait encore toute une soirée derrière.

Il se revoyait encore dans le bureau d'Elizabeth, cette dernière lui ordonnant de se charger de cette "mission". Et il se revoyait expliquant, calmement, pour une fois, que ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout à lui de se charger de cela.

Non, mais c'est vrai ça, depuis quand le scientifique en chef de l'expédition était-il chargé d'organiser les festivités d'Atlantis ?

"Depuis que c'est à cause de vous que nous avons dû annuler la fête organisée pour la Saint Valentin" avait répliqué Elizabeth.

- A cause de moi ? s'était presque étouffé Rodney.

- Oui, bon, à cause de vous et du colonel Sheppard, avait admis Elizabeth. Mais rassurez-vous, il aura lui aussi sa part de travail dans cette affaire, je vous le garantis.

Rodney avait été tellement soufflé par l'aplomb et le sérieux avec lesquels la diplomate s'était adressé à lui, qu'il s'était laissé reconduire à la porte de son bureau sans rien dire, ni même protester.

Ce n'était qu'en arrivant à son laboratoire qu'il avait commencé à réaliser la situation et à s'énerver contre Elizabeth en général - et contre le monde entier en particulier-

Et en arrivant devant la porte de son laboratoire, il rajouta les Anciens à la liste des personnes à maudire : comment diable pouvait-on exprimer sa frustration avec ces foutues portes à ouverture automatique ? Les anciens n'avaient-ils jamais éprouvé le besoin de se défouler en faisant claquer une porte ?

N'ayant pu passer ses nerfs sur l'infrastructure lantienne, McKay se rabattit sur la seule personne présente dans le laboratoire : Zelenka.

- Zelenka, vous êtes attendu dans la grande salle du mess, lança Rodney sans même jeter un regard vers son collègue.

Le dit Zelenka se redressa sur sa chaise et regarda d'un air ahuri son supérieur. Ne le voyant pas réagir plus que ça, McKay reprit :

- Il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas compris, Radek ? Dans la grande salle du mess, maintenant.

Le Tchèque hésita un instant avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se jeter à l'eau :

- Le docteur Weir m'avait prévenu que vous essayeriez de me refiler le travail. Elle m'a donné des ordres : je pars dans une demi-heure en mission avec l'équipe du major Lorne.

- Quoi ?

Rodney ne savait pas quoi dire, c'était du pur délire... Depuis quand Elizabeth envoyait-elle _ses_ scientifiques en missions sans lui en parler ?

- Mais je n'ai pas approuvé cette décision ! s'exclama Rodney.

- Je sais, répliqua Zelenka, mais c'est le docteur Weir qui dirige cette expédition, alors...

Sur ces mots, le docteur Zelenka rassembla ses affaires et sortit du laboratoire, parfaitement conscient que cette affaire aurait des conséquences.

De graves conséquences.

Pour lui et ses futures conditions de travail au sein du laboratoire de physique...

Et c'est ainsi que le chef du département scientifique de l'expédition Atlantis, le génie multi diplômé, le grand docteur McKay, s'était retrouvé à régler les dispositifs d'éclairage de la salle du mess récemment promue salle des fêtes.

Il pestait contre les néons anciens en général et - pour changer - contre le monde entier en particulier, quand des éclats de voix lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Deux hommes se disputaient. Et ça avait l'air drôlement sérieux.

- Vous êtes un incapable, voilà ce que vous êtes ! s'écria une voix bien connue.

- C'est vous qui osez me dire ça ? répondit une autre voix outrée, également connue.

Rodney vit alors débouler le colonel Sheppard et le technicien de la porte, en pleine conversation "amicale".

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Rodney.

- Nous courrons à la catastrophe si nous faisons ce que vous dites ! cria presque le colonel.

- C'est si nous vous écoutons que nous serons foutus ! rétorqua Chevron Man.

- Je vous rappelle que j'ai bien plus d'expérience que vous dans ce domaine, répondit froidement le colonel.

- Et moi, je suis bien plus qualifié que vous dans ce domaine, répliqua le jeune Canadien.

- Hum, messieurs, les interrompit Rodney.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot, s'emporta Sheppard qui ne prêtait aucune attention à McKay.

- Et vous, s'apprêta à répondre Chevron Man...

- Ça suffit !!!! les coupa Rodney. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les Wraiths ? Les Géniis ? Et pourquoi personne ne m'a mis au courant ?

Les deux hommes qui jusque là n'avaient même pas remarqué le scientifique le regardèrent comme s'il débarquait de la lune.

- Quoi ? demanda Rodney qui comprenait de moins en moins la situation.

- On ne parle pas de menace alien, Monsieur, répondit d'une petite voix le technicien.

- Et bien de quoi alors ? demanda Rodney qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Nous parlons décors de table, si vous voulez tout savoir, répondit sarcastiquement le colonel.

- Décors de table ? demanda un Rodney plus qu'interloqué.

- Et bien oui, répondit le colonel toujours sur le même ton. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir été puni par Elizabeth...

- Hey ! s'exclama Rodney, dois-je vous rappeler à cause de qui nous sommes dans ce pétrin ?

- Vous n'allez pas remettre ça, s'énerva le colonel. Nous en avons déjà parlé.

Il s'approcha du scientifique pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

- Et je me suis déjà excusé un bon millier de fois.

Rodney se détourna et repartis à ses chères ampoules. Le colonel le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire, le regard triste.

- Bon, repris chevron Man, alors c'est d'accord, on met les nappes rouges.

Le colonel avait encore le regard dans le vague mais il répondit d'un ton sans appel :

- Pas tant que je serai vivant, vous pouvez me croire.

Il se tourna vers le Canadien :

- Nous mettrons les blanches, et c'est sans appel. C'est tout de même MA punition, vous n'allez pas en rajouter, non ?

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

La fête battait son plein. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser. Tout le monde, sauf le docteur McKay. Elizabeth s'en aperçu et délaissa son cavalier d'un soir, le docteur Zelenka (1), pour aller bavarder avec Rodney.

- Alors Rodney, vous ne dansez pas ?

- Non, grogna-t-il.

Elizabeth eu un petit sourire compréhensif.

- Rodney, je voulais vous dire que cette fête est une parfaire réussite. Bravo, je dois vous avouer que je ne pensais pas que vous feriez les choses aussi bien.

- Je fais toujours mon travail correctement, s'offusqua Rodney.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, balbutia la diplomate. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je ne vous voyais pas...

- Pas la peine de vous fatiguer, Elizabeth. Vous m'avez donné un ordre, et comme vous êtes le leader de cette expédition, j'ai obéis. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Mais maintenant que j'ai fait acte de présence, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, du travail sérieux m'attend dans mon laboratoire.

- Attendez, le retint Elizabeth. Ils n'ont pas encore apporté les desserts.

- Avez-vous fait un tour en cuisine, Elizabeth ? demanda laconiquement Rodney.

- Non, répondit-elle sans comprendre.

- Tarte au citron meringuée.

Elizabeth afficha un air sincèrement navré.

- Rodney, je suis désolée, je...

- Pas la peine, je sais que c'est à Sheppard que vous avez confié le choix du menu. Je suppose que c'est de bonne guerre...

- Vous ne vous parlez toujours pas ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Pour toutes réponses, Rodney regarda vers la piste de danse. Elizabeth suivit son regard et tomba sur John en train de se déhancher en compagnie d'une linguiste récemment débarquée du Dédale.

Elizabeth avait pourtant espéré que de devoir organiser cette fête ensemble les aurait rapprochés. C'était, de toute évidence, raté.

- Rodney, dit-elle avec douceur, je suis sûre que tout peut encore s'arranger.

- Après ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne crois pas, non.

A ces mots, Elizabeth ne pu réprimer un petit rire.

- Parce que ça vous amuse ? se vexa Rodney.

- Non, se reprit Elizabeth, bien sûr que non. Mais vous devez avouer que toute cette histoire a pris des proportions complètement... disproportionnées !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Rodney. Vous pensez que j'ai tort ?

- Non, je crois que vous avez tous les deux mal réagit. La seule véritable responsable, c'est cette machine ancienne.

- Non, insista Rodney, le responsable, c'est John.

- Rodney, cette machine n'était pas au point, c'est bien pour ça que les Anciens l'avaient mise au placard !

- N'empêche, l'inconscient ne ment pas, insista Rodney.

- Oui et non, Rodney. Cette machine matérialisait peut être nos désirs inconscients, mais elle dysfonctionnait sérieusement.

- Peut être, s'entêta Rodney, mais en toute franchise, vous n'auriez pas été vexée à ma place ?

- J'avoue que la situation devait être plutôt... étrange, rit Elizabeth.

- Elizabeth, ce n'est pas drôle ! On s'embrassait quand nous sommes tombés par accident sur cette machine. Et qu'est-ce qui apparaît instantanément au moment où John l'active ? Une planche de surf ! Nous vivions un moment fort et à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? A une planche de surf dernier cri !

- Rodney, ça ne veut strictement rien dire. Et puis, vous ne croyez pas que vous avez eu une réaction un tout petit peu exagérée en souhaitant voir les quartiers du colonel envahit de ronces ? demanda d'un air malicieux Elizabeth.

- Il l'avait bien mérité, grommela Rodney. Et puis, reprit-il, je n'avais pas prévu que cette saleté de plante envahirait la salle du mess justement le jour de la fête de la Saint Valentin ! C'est mon inconscient qui a parlé.

Elizabeth riait de bon cœur à ses souvenirs :

- En faisant apparaître la pire espèce de ronce qu'on n'est jamais vu ! Même Katie Brown n'en revenait pas... En tout cas, dit Elizabeth qui voulu changer de sujet, après cette soirée, Rodney, l'annulation de la fête des amoureux est oubliée, vous êtes pardonné.

- Ouais, ben en attendant, il y en a un qui n'est pas près de l'être, murmura-t-il.

- Rodney ? demanda Elizabeth soudain sérieuse.

- Oui ?

- La vie est courte, surtout sur Atlantis, alors cessez de vous comporter en gamin.

Sur ces mots, elle voulut repartir danser quand Rodney lui demanda :

- Elizabeth ? Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

Elle se retourna vers lui :

- Dites toujours.

- Pourquoi des paillassons ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Et bien, quand vous vous êtes approchée de la machine, vous vous rappelez, des paillassons sont apparus...

Elizabeth rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je ne sais pas Rodney, l'inconscient, vous savez... et puis cette machine avait de sérieux problèmes...

Et elle repartit danser. C'est ce moment que John choisit pour s'approcher de Rodney.

- Est-ce que je peux te voir une seconde ? ... dans un endroit plus tranquille, fit John en désignant du regard la salle pleine à craquer.

- Non, répondit Rodney. Je ne voudrais pas rater le dessert du jour, fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Hum, tant pis, je mangerai la réserve de barres chocolatées tout seul, fit John d'un air faussement dépité.

- Quoi ? fit soudainement Rodney d'un air intéressé ?

- Je te reconnais bien là, fit John d'un air faussement malheureux. Je parie que tu ne sortais avec moi que par intérêt...

- N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Rodney. Je n'ai jamais...

Il s'interrompit en voyant le sourire triomphal qui ornait le visage du colonel.

- Je me suis fais avoir, hein ? demanda Rodney.

- Je pense qu'on peut dire ça, dit doucement le colonel en frôlant la main du scientifique.

- Hum... fit Rodney, tu ne m'as pas parlé de chocolat ? Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus.

- Et bien, il se peut que quelqu'un aie lancé une opération commando dans les réserves de la cité, fit John d'un air innocent.

- Oh, vraiment ? dit Rodney d'un air taquin. Qui a bien pu faire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut être quelqu'un qui voulait se faire pardonner...

- Je crois qu'il va te falloir plus que ça.

- Je relève le défi, fit John d'un air malicieux...

**Fin.**

1. Je suis zelenweir, j'y peux rien !

**Pour celles qui se demandent si je n'aurai pas remisé "Alternative" au grenier, qu'elles se rassurent, j'ai une cave, pas de grenier ! Sérieusement, j'attend d'avoir complètement écrite cette fic avant de recommencer à poster, histoire de ne faire mariner qu'une seule (longue) fois mes chères lectrices !**

**Biz !**


End file.
